The Art of Seduction
by SelenityAngel
Summary: What happens when two opposites meet? Is the artist able to truly understand true love? Can she make Darien Shields see her point of view?
1. Prologue

The Art of Seduction  
  
Prologue  
  
She had him cornered and he knew it. He gazed upon her lost without any words like a tiger about to attack their prey; he remained still. She seemed gentle and shy at first but looks can be deceiving. Cerulean colored eyes stared into his azure yet it faltered upon her pale skin that he longed to touch. He was pinned against the wall just waiting to see what she was going to do next.  
  
She held his hands against the wall so that he wouldn't move. Slowly she moved closer towards him and gently whispered into his ear. Teasingly placing a soft kiss on his earlobe she caused little shocks of pleasure to travel down his spine. Unable to comprehend her intentions he closed his eyes and let his senses cloud his thoughts. Soft lips lightly brushed against his own her eyes showed a mischievous gleam. She started giving him butterfly kisses around his lips. After releasing one hand she lovingly massaged his neck as she gave me a light tender kiss. Her hand then moved to caress his cheek as she deepened the kiss. The shock began to wear off and he began to respond giving back as much passion into the kiss.  
  
They departed breathing rapidly and stared at one another. She smirked and licked her lips as he tried to recover.  
  
"Never assume that a person like me doesn't know art." Puzzled by her statement he opened his mouth to speak but she was already walking away. 


	2. Two Opposites

Chapter 1- Two Opposites  
  
She was the school's stereotype of "Prep" because she was involved in many different clubs. Yet her forte was painting even though only a few selected people knew what she was painting about. After the school bell had rung she went straight to the art studio to work on her mural. That was when he walked into the room, Darien Shields, the ideal type of the school's "Jock". He was tall with broad shoulders and a lean muscular form. He has short raven hair and lightly tan skin but it was his ocean blue depths that intrigued her most.  
  
As he was looking around the class for his equipment he smiled as he viewed the picture before him. Selene Carlson seemed to be painting and had a blot of purple paint on her left cheek. Her long golden hair was cascading down her back. She had a petite form and light skin but very attractive features. He wanted to laugh because she was still unaware of her predicament. The thing that really caught his attention was her cerulean colored eyes that seem to sparkle with life and yet something else. There wasn't much that he knew about Selene since they weren't really friends but mere acquaintances.  
  
Suddenly as their gazes met he walked over towards her forgetting what he was sent to do. His fingertips brushed away the paint on her cheek as soon as he realized he had touched her he moved a few steps back. Selene started to blush a bit as she tore her gaze away from his. She asked, "Were you looking for something?"  
  
It took a few minutes for him to realize that she was talking to him. After coming off cloud 8 ½ he finally answered, "Umm yeah I was looking for some sport equipment that a friend left here. He left his football around here I think." Finally, locating the ball on the first desk he took it and smiled a dashing smile at her and left.  
  
Looking at the place that he was standing a minute ago Selene finally turned back towards her mural. Sighing in frustration she knew she wasn't getting anywhere at the moment something was missing in her artwork. An hour has passed as she finally sets her tools away and gets ready for home. On her way to her house she is in deep thought. ~What is my painting missing? I look at artwork and I see the greatness in it but part of me is missing a point. Did it really take a look at Darien to truly understand that my work was missing something? How odd...~ CRASH Before she knew what had happened she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.  
  
"Hey Selene you really should watch were you are going or else you might hurt yourself." ~How odd her body molds into mine...wait a minute~  
  
Selene felt her cheeks turn a light hue of pink as she become conscious that she was currently in Darien Shield's arms. ~ What is he doing still holding me?~ "I am sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" she said.  
  
Darien released her reluctantly and replied, "No worries about it...Uh Selene right? I am sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I am-"  
  
"Darien Shields, captain of the football team, and team member for almost most sports. Yes, I know you well by reputation that is." She smiled warmly towards him.  
  
"Yep that is me! Well, Selene I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go and get some work done. I hope to bump into you some other time." He gave her another dashing smile as he left. ~She seems really nice a little not all there but nice none the less.~  
  
As soon as he left she stopped holding her breath. ~Wow Darien Shields actually knows who I am. Too bad we are almost total opposites~  
  
To be continued... 


	3. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...even if I had enough money to buy it, which I don't, because it is not for sale.......yet. *evil laughter* But I am borrowing the characters etc...  
  
Authors Notes: Well, right now during these next few chapters I want to focus on the characters but yes in the next chapter there will be some more Darien and Selene interactions. Thanx for the comments!  
  
Chapter 2- New arrival  
  
Selene had just started on her way home again when suddenly crash a cat had fallen on her head. "I have heard the expression that it is raining cats and dogs but this is just ridiculous," she said. After recovering from the surprise she looked for the cat. Black fur and dark eyes watched her from a distance and upon her forehead seemed to be a mark of some kind like a crescent moon. "Here kitty kitty! Are you alright," she asked. She walked over towards the cat and gently picked her up looking into her eyes. ~How odd this cat looks familiar for some reason I wonder if she has a home?~ "Well, kitty since you seem to have fallen over me I suppose that is a sign that I should keep you. I don't see a collar around your neck so I suspect that you are a stray."  
Later as she settled down into her room she had the unusual feeling of the need to paint something. She looked over towards her cat "Well, Luna it seems that you have inspired me to draw something amazing!" she said. Surrounded by imaginary images, that she painted herself, she felt she had built a haven to protect herself from something she feared. Picking up her pencil she started to sketch a girl in an atypical sailor uniform that resembled her school outfit. Long lashes blurred her vision as she slowly feel into a deep sleep.  
~Finally she is asleep. I wonder what it is that she has been doing these past few years.~ Leaping from her spot on the bed she walked over towards the sleep girl to view her sketchbook. Shockingly enough the sketch was of her in her sailor uniform. "No, it can't be!"  
"What can't be?" she questioned. Looking around she saw no one in her room and then turned towards Luna. "How odd I thought I heard someone speaking to me," she supposed.  
**sweatdrop** ~Well, she is going to have to find out sooner or later.~ "Selene it was I that spoke and I believe it is time to tell you who you really are," replied Luna.  
She felt the need to scream or run away. ~ Calm down Selene it is only a cat well a talking cat but a cat none the less. Besides this might explain a lot of things that have been going on. ~ "Well, uh Luna continue please. Is that you real name? Or on your home planet you go by a different name?"  
"Selene you are indeed correct my name is Luna. However this is not the first time we have meet. You see a long time ago there was a age of peace on the moon. There was a magnificent kingdom that was destroyed due to a great evil. I have been watching you for some time now and I now is the time that you are aware of what is happening to your planet. Before the Moon kingdom was destroyed the evil was trapped within the silver crystal the power source of the moon family. The evil has awakened here on Earth and you are its protector. You are Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts, and champion of justice. I have this brooch for you that will help you on your battles that are soon to come." Luna brought forth the brooch from a sub space pocket in time and handed it to Selene. "Now say Moon Prism Power and it activates the brooch."  
Selene gazed upon the brooch in wonder. It seemed all too familiar like a dream she said the words. White light surrounded body along with long pink ribbons. The feeling of warmth and tranquility clouded her mind as she let the light take control. Her clothing began to melt away as the ribbons began to form a white body suit. Soon different features were added such as a blue skirt and red bow and oddly enough red boots. She stuck a pose, which felt at the time the right thing to do.  
The rest of the night was spent doing training exercises for what Luna knew would pay off later on.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Sparks

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I am just using their characters. I am not a genius to come up with such wonderful characters and great plots. Well, not yet anyways.  
  
*******Dream*******  
  
It was dark outside in a land far away yet it seemed familiar to my heart. I was wearing a long silky white gown. It fit me perfectly like a glove as I was walking in a garden I felt someone watching me. I knew where to find him at our usual spot. He was leaning against a pillar watching me with those dark eyes. I can't make out his face but I know his eyes are dark and full of... My heart is beating rapidly and it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach as I approach him. Smiling to myself I offer him my hand as he takes it within his own to lay a tender kiss upon it.  
  
BUZZ  
*Smacks snooze button* ~A few more minutes~ "Serena get up," demanded Luna. *Opens her eyes and blinks in confusion* "What? Why did you call me by my first name?" she asked Luna as she quickly dressed for school yawning while doing so.  
"Have you ever wondered why you go by your middle name rather than your first? Or why I had you training for most of the night?" Luna looked over towards her and sighed her frustration.  
~That is true I usually go by Selene and not Serena. I am so sore from so much training.~ *glances over at the clock* "What? Is it really that late? I can't be late for school I hardly ever sleep in this long." Dashing around fixing her hair into her dumpling hairstyle she grabbed her outfit and ran down the stairs. After stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth she raced across the street, despite her soreness, and... CRASH  
Excepting her bottom to hit the hard cement she found herself in a recognizable surrounding. ~I think I hit a pole...wait why didn't I hit the ground. I smell roses along with chocolate?~  
"I didn't mean to actually meet you again by bumping into you," Darien chuckled. He gently released her and looked her over to make sure she was still intact. ~ I don't believe I have ever seen her use that hairstyle before~ As he looked upon her he felt a shock within his system like a feeling of déjà vu. ~Her hairstyle reminds me of meatballs for some reason. It felt nice to have her in my arms again though. Looking at her he felt the need to hold her once more and yet to do more as he stared at her pink lips. ~ I wonder what her lips tastes like?~ Shaking the thoughts from his head he thought the whole scenario was funny with her running into his arms once again.  
She stared into his eyes transfixed within his blue depths and had the strangest feeling to brush back his ebony hair that fell into his eyes. Recalling the fact that she was going to be late she quickly explained, "Darien I am so sorry about that I am running late at the moment since I kinda hit the snooze button. I would love to stay and chat but I don't want detention." *blushes* To save herself from any more embarrassment she ran towards her school.  
**sweatdrop** ~Wow that girl can really run~ On his way back to his usual business he stepped on something picking it up to examine. It seemed to be a brooch of some kind that Selene must have dropped due to their encounter. He fell to his knees clutching his head in agony as some force was causing him pain. His eyes turned dark as if in a trance moving his hands in a strange gesture he chanted a few words. A white glow budded from his palms as a single red rose sprout forth he placed the rose within his jacket's pocket. Soon his eyes returned to normal and all the pain was gone as he looked around in confusion. Unable to understand what had caused him to fall he put away Selene's brooch to give to her when he saw her at school.  
Meanwhile back at Serena's house Luna was looking over in her room. ~Serenity will awaken soon I can feel it. She has grown up to become a lovely young lady she would make her mother proud. However from the looks of things her memory is returning rather quickly. I hope things work out smoothly.~ Noticing the sketch book once more she flipped to view the earlier sketches and found several sketches of the moon kingdom and past memories of the princess.  
  
Later after school in the art studio  
After being late to class for the first time her teacher decided to give her a warning. She looked over her artwork as she gave it a few strokes of black paint. It was of her dream the young man was wearing dark armor of what looked like medieval yet had a caped draped in the back. She sighed softly to herself as she began to wonder who he might be. She turned towards the door as she heard someone knocking. "You can come in the door isn't locked," she said.  
Darien let himself in as he was fumbling through his pocket for her brooch. "Hey I thought I might find you here you dropped something this morning and I couldn't give it to you until now. I only have one class here the rest of my courses I take at college." He walked across the room over towards her. "Well, here you are Selene."  
  
"I dropped something? Oh well thank you very much but that reminds me there is something that I want to tell you. My first name is Serena you see Selene is my middle name and since I want to send my work to universities I am going to do it under my true name."  
Darien smiled he liked that she was honest. "Well, I would rather call you meatball head because of your hairstyle." He opened his hand and revealed her brooch to her. As their hands touched they both felt a light shock.  
~What was that? I seem to be getting weird feelings all day today.~ Serena placed the brooch in her pocket. Soon the sentence finally hit her since she was in a little daze it took awhile. "MEATBALL HEAD? I shall have you know that I rarely use this hairstyle and they do not look like meatballs. That isn't a very polite thing to say."  
He watched her face change from tranquil to anger in just a few seconds. ~She looks even cuter when she is angry. They way her face lights up and that she wrinkles her nose just a bit.~ "Well, I could call you klutz since you happen to bump into me twice and be late for school." She looked like she was about to puff up with anger in fact he could imagine steam coming out of her ears. Not wanting to see her truly release her anger he pointed over towards her painting. "What is that?" As she turned to look he made his exist and ran for the football field.  
After the weasel had left she started to work once again on her painting. ~He actually had the nerve to call me meatball head. That jerk who does he think he is? He is such a Baka yes that suits him very well. I was late because of the training that I did last night.~ Noticing that she was painting with the wrong color she decided to give up for now. ~Great because of him I can't concentrate and I still feel that something is missing. It is all his fault that I am not doing too well!~  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
